Sam's Son
by Isodove Aethyra
Summary: Nonmagic! Harry just wants to find people who will love him. His uncle's abuse takes a turn for the worst when the Winchesters come to Privet Drive. They are searching for Sam's son. When they find out just how badly Harry is hurt, can they get him away from the Dursley's before he succumbs to his injuries? Before the headmaster finds out and Harry is lost to them forever?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Supernatural characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

 **Warnings-There will be some descriptions of violence and very mild language. Also references to physical and sexual abuse. There may be rape but it won't be descriptive. There will be male x male relationships again not very graphic.**

 **Summary- Nonmagic! Harry just wants to find people who will love him. His uncle's abuse takes a turn for the worst when the Winchesters come to Privet Drive. They are searching for Sam's son. When they find out just how badly Harry is hurt, can they get him away from the Dursley's before he succumbs to his injuries? Before the headmaster finds out and Harry is lost to them forever? Evil! Dumbledore Good! Voldemort (will be known by Tom).**

 **Pairing-Harry/Draco**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry winced as the glass that his uncle had thrown at him shattered. His hands shook as Vernon laughed.

"Come here freak."

Harry quickly obeyed, knowing what would happen if he didn't. He kept his head down as he approached his uncle. He flinched as his uncle wrapped his meaty fist around his wrist.

Vernon smirked as Harry winced.

"I have decided that it's time for you to start earning your keep. After all your parents were worthless drunks."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly. Vernon only smirked.

"My boss has a liking for younger boys. I've sold you to him for the nights to do with as he pleases. During the day you will be here doing your chores as normal."

Harry shook his head and tried to pull his wrist from his uncle's grasp. As much as he hated it here he knew that if he ended up with that man he wouldn't survive.

"Please. I'll be better! I promise! Just don't send me to him!" Harry cried as his uncle's grip tightened.

"Listen freak. Don't think I'm going to do any favors for you. I'm not changing my mind, you start tonight." Vernon let Harry's wrist go. As soon as Harry felt his wrist released he bolted from the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and sank down to the ground crying. He curled his arms around his body and shivered. For the first time in his life he was angry at his parents for leaving him.

3 hours later…

Harry sat on his bed, his hands clenched on the sheets. His uncle's boss was coming to get him in an hour. His uncle had locked him in his room so he couldn't run away. His window was bolted as well.

Harry looked over at the picture of his parents on his desk. He had gotten the picture from Professor Snape who had known his parents. Harry smiled as he thought of the man. Professor Snape was really nice to him and had helped him get his chemistry grades up.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and was startled when his door slammed open. His eyes widened when his uncle grabbed his arm and yanked him off his bed. Harry screamed and twisted trying to escape his uncle's grasp. His uncle tightened his grip and dragged a screaming Harry out of his room.

"Please! No!" Harry cried as he continued to try to escape. Harry heard his uncle growl in anger and slammed him against the wall. Dazed, he could only whimper as he was thrust into a different pair of arms. He felt a pinch in the small of his back and could feel himself getting heavier. He slumped over, held up only by the person holding him. His eyes started to feel heavy. He blinked once trying to clear his vision but felt the darkness coming. With fear clenching his heart, he fell unconscious.

. . . . . .

When Harry came to he noticed that he was tied face down to a table with his backside hanging off. His legs were strapped down to the legs of the table. His arms were stretched above him and fastened to the other legs of the table. He had some sort of gag in his mouth.

He wiggled trying to get free and noticed that he was naked. He felt tears filling his eyes. There was no way he could get out.

Harry whimpered when he felt a hand on his back. The man whispered words to him but Harry was too far gone to hear what he said. He felt the man touching him and then pain was shooting up his back. The pain consumed him and he screamed.

*****LINE BREAK*****.

"That was unnecessary. She was helping us." Sam said. "You didn't have to kill her."

John looked up at him.

"Yes I did. She was a witch."

Sam sighed angrily and watched his dad walk towards Dean. He found himself wishing that his dad hadn't come back.

As their dad packed up Dean came up to Sam.

"He's really trying his best Sammy."

"Don't call me that. He didn't have to kill her. We could've saved her."

Dean just shook his head at him. Sam sighed and just got into the car. He didn't want to argue anymore. He wanted to be back at school with Jess. As he thought of Jess, he remembered his first love Lily. When he first had been at school he had met Lily and fallen instantly in love with her. He asked her on a date and they had been together after that. He had been getting ready to propose to her when she told him that she was pregnant with his baby. At first, he was excited and he went to all the classes with her. It was when they found out it was a boy that it somehow became real and he left.

Sam still regretted that he had left her and his son. He wondered how they were. It had been thirteen years since he had last seen Lily.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Dean opened the door to the Impala and got in.

"Dad's leaving on a different hunt."

Sam just huffed and turned away from Dean. He could tell Dean was hurt by their father leaving again but right now he didn't care. He was filled with the desire to find his son. He hoped that they had happy lives. He stared out the window at the scenery passing by.

*****LINE BREAK*****

When Harry woke up he was in his clothes. Harry felt around and realized by the feel of the scratchy sheet above him that he was in his own bed. There was a cup of water on the desk by his bed. He shifted over to reach it and whimpered as pain shot through him. Harry felt his body slump onto the bed. He clutched his thin sheet around his shaking body and sobbed.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Sam looked at the letter in his hand. He had searched for his son and Lily for two weeks and had finally decided to ask for Dean's help. Dean had found Lily's bank and to Sam's surprise they had a letter for him. Dean had immediately gathered their stuff and they left to go get the letter. Sam hadn't opened it yet. He wanted to read it when Dean wasn't in the room with him. When Dean left to shower, Sam opened the letter.

 _My dear Sam,_

 _The first thing I want you to know is that I don't blame you for leaving. We were young and it just would've gotten harder with a baby. I admit that I was hurt when you left. I went home and cried. I didn't know how I was going to cope on my own. I eventually realized I had to move on with my life because you weren't going to come back. I got a job as a receptionist at the police station. It was there that I met James. He healed my broken heart. He loved coming to doctor appointments and listening to little baby's heart. It was unreal. James was instantly in love when he saw Harry for the first time. Harry came two months early and was in the hospital for quite some time but James was there every day. Harry was so small in James arms. I only wish that you could've been there for the birth of your son._

 _Right now, I am watching Harry devour his ball. I am filled with love when I look at my little guy and this is why I am writing to you. I hope that this letter reaches you before anything bad happens but I don't know where you are so I don't have high hopes for that. James has been working a case with the police and the men that they are chasing are dangerous. One of the men has managed to remain disguised and the police have found that he masquerades as someone children can trust. Like a teacher. James and his partner found out the name of one of the men, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's men have been leaving threats for James and yesterday they got into our house and ransacked it. They left a warning and told James to stop this case otherwise they would kill little Harry. Sirius, James' best friend, moved us to a safe house. This is where I am writing from. I am scared for my baby's life and I want to give him to you. That way if the guy finds us Harry won't be here and can't be killed. I'll be comforted knowing my baby is safe. One of our close friends Tom Riddle left to track you down. If for some reason Harry survives I fear that the court will give him to my sister, Petunia Dursley. Please do not let it come to that! Petunia hates me and I fear what she would do to an innocent baby in her care. But if it does Petunia lives at #4 Privet Drive in Surrey._

 _Sam, I have a bad feeling about this one. I don't think that I am going to live through this. It breaks my heart knowing I might not be there for Harry. Please save little Harry. Protect him and love him._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Dean came out of the shower to find Sam hunched over the letter sobbing.

"Sammy?" Dean sat on the bed and was surprised when Sam latched onto him and sobbed harder.

"It's okay. Let it out." Dean murmured until he felt Sam's shaking body still under his hands. "Sammy can you tell me what's wrong?" Dean asked, worried. Sam just thrust the letter into his hands and hunched down. Dean looked down at the letter.

"Sam we are not going to stop till we find your son, alright? It's going to be okay."

*****LINE BREAK*****

Harry whimpered as he twisted in front of the mirror, trying to see the extent of his injuries. It had been worse in the past two weeks. The man had gotten extremely cruel and loved to make Harry feel pain. He usually passed out from the pain still at the man's house and woke up in his bed. He touched a dark bruise on his hip and clenched his jaw when pain flared with the lightest touch. He felt his ribs and could tell that one was broken. It was practically pushing against his skin. It disgusted him to see it. He wondered if he would die from his injuries or from just plain exhaustion. Once he was done examining his body he looked at his face. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. His face was gaunt and pale. His eyes were dead. He looked away once he couldn't stand to look anymore. He slipped on his shirt wincing as it slid over his broken body. He didn't know why he was still fighting to get up each day and do his uncle's chores.

Harry went downstairs to start on the chores wishing that he had someone who loved him and could protect him. Little did he know that he would get exactly what he wished for that day.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Sam and Dean walked up to the door of #4 Privet Drive. Dean could feel Sam's excitement. He was excited to meet his nephew. Dean knocked on the door. They were surprised when a giant man answered the door.

"Yes?" He snarled out. Sam looked at Dean and then Dean answered the man.

"We are here to see Harry." Dean was alarmed when the man's face went red.

"That freak?" Dean was even more alarmed when the man didn't move from the doorway. "Sorry he can't come to the door. He is getting ready for work." Vernon went to shut the door but was stopped by the taller of the men.

"Excuse me, but you don't have an option. I am Harry's biological father and I am here to get him." Sam was grateful that Dean made sure they had the correct documents stating that Harry was to be placed in Sam's custody.

Dean watched as the man's face got red and twisted.

"I'm not giving you the boy! He belongs to me!"

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" Sam screamed back. "I have custody of him. Bring him to us or I will call the police." Vernon looked between the two men and sneered.

"Dudley go get the freak."

Sam watched as a chubby boy ran up the stairs. While Sam was watching the boy, Dean turned his attention to the man.

"If anything has happened to Harry I will drag your ass to court so fast—" Dean drew off as he saw the chubby boy dragging a smaller, limp boy by the hair down the stairs. Sam managed to push past the man and caught Harry's body before the chubby boy could drop him to the floor. Dudley opened his mouth in protest but was stopped by Sam's snarl.

Dean watched as Sam tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his limp son and cradled him against his chest.

"Sammy?" Dean asked when Sam reached him.

"He's in bad shape. I'll need to look him over more closely at the hotel."

Dean nodded and opened the Impala door for Sam and helped him situate himself with Harry in the back. Once they were settled, Dean turned towards the man who was still glaring at them. Dean glared back then got in his car and drove determined to get Harry as far away from that man as he could.

. . . . .

Sam stared at his son. He still held his son's unconscious body in his arms. Harry had dark black hair that was strewed every way. Sam recognized Lily's nose and face shape. He saw his ears on Harry. He lightly traced the black bruise that was covering Harry's face. There was another huge bruise peeking up over his collar and Sam could only imagine how many bruises covered his son's body.

When Sam had caught his son he had felt Harry's rib pushing against his skin. He didn't want to take Harry to a hospital. As hunters they generally stayed away from hospitals. But he was worried about the state of his son.

Sam was relieved when they got to the hotel and after some maneuvering he laid Harry on the bed.

"Okay let's see what we are dealing with." Dean murmured and cut open Harry's shirt. Both brothers could barely hold back their gasps as they saw the real state of Harry's body. He had deep bruises covering most of his body. There were long gashes in random places. A horrible bruise over his hip area that was swelling. Once they turned him over they saw more gashes strewn along his back. On the small of his back was the carved word of WHORE and MINE.

Sam clenched his teeth as he ran gentle fingers over the infected words.

"Who would do this to a child?" Dean whispered as he looked at his nephew's body. He froze as he saw blood coming from Harry's backside.

"Sam," he whispered. "Look." He watched as Sam gently rolled down Harry's pants to reveal blood flowing down his thighs.

"He was raped." Sam whispered. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't save you in time to prevent this. I'm so so sorry." Sam broke into sobs and felt Dean's arms come around him. The two brothers cried and held each other as they mourned the lost innocence of this child.

"Sam I think we should take him to the hospital. He practically has a rib poking out of his skin."

Sam just nodded and they wrapped Harry in blankets and secured him in the car to take him to the hospital.

. . . . .

Sam sat at Harry's bedside, holding a limp hand. Once they had gotten to the hospital and explained to the nurse what had happened, Harry had been rushed into surgery to stop the bleeding and to fix his rib. They lost him twice during the surgery and had to intubate him. Sam was just grateful when Harry was put into a room in the ICU and Sam was allowed to be with his son.

Dean had stayed in the waiting room and after talking with Sam while Harry was in surgery, decided to call their father. Dean tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for John to answer the phone. When his father didn't answer after the fifth call he left a voicemail.

"Dad I've been trying to reach you. Sam and I have run into an emergency situation and we need your help. Sam told me that when he went to college he met Lily. They have a son together. Lily was killed and Harry was sent to his relatives where he was abused. We got custody of the kid but we could really use your help. Harry's injured bad." Dean hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

It took some sweet talking and flirting with the nurse but Dean was finally allowed back into his nephew's room. Dean took a seat by Sam.

"How is he?"

"Not good." Sam replied. "They fixed his rib but found he had been bleeding into his lung. They put in a chest tube to drain the blood. The bruises will fade eventually. They found that his hip is fractured and that is why the bruise is so big and swollen. They had to stitch a few of the gashes closed. They put antibiotics in his IV to counter the infection from the carved words. The doctors don't think they will fade. They had to stitch his—" Sam stopped when his voice cracked.

"Just continue when you can."

"They had to stitch some of the wounds in his rectum because he was torn so bad and they couldn't stop the bleeding. Dean, they said he must've been raped multiple times based on the amount of tearing they found."

"We'll help him get through this Sammy. I don't doubt that kid is fighter just like you. He was come through this. He has us now."

"What did dad say?" Sam asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He didn't answer. I left a message."

"Typical." Sam snorted. "When we need him he is nowhere to be found."

"Sammy." Dean said, warningly.

"I know. I'm just worried." Sam looked over when a whimper came from the bed.

"Harry, it's okay. You're safe. Daddy's got you." Sam rubbed his thumb over Harry's hand and murmured to him. He was surprised when it worked and Harry slipped back into the calmness that he was at before. Sam held onto his son's hand as it went limp.

"I'm never going to leave you Harry. I promise."

. . . . .

 **That's the end for now. Don't worry there will be more coming. I have been working on this piece since last year and it is finally at a place that I feel is a good ending for chapter 1. My other stories Little Brother, A Prince's Consort, and Unseen Love will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer- see the 1st chapter. I don't own any of the characters.***

 **GUYS! I am soo sorry it took this long for me to update! I got injured during the summer and hurt my back. I was in the hospital a lot and sometimes I couldn't even move. I was going to update before Christmas but the Neurosurgeon called and said that a disk was pressing on my nerve in the back and that they would have to operate. They shaved part of the disk off during the surgery. After that I actually started feeling much better and I was able to move again. I am feeling 90% better and I just have to be really careful when I lift heavy things. Updates should be more regular now. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warnings-talk of abuse, flashbacks, some PTSD, swearing.**

Chapter 2

 _Last time on Sam's Son_

" _What did dad say?" Sam asked, wiping the tears from his eyes._

" _He didn't answer. I left a message."_

" _Typical." Sam snorted. "When we need him he is nowhere to be found."_

" _Sammy." Dean said, warningly._

" _I know. I'm just worried." Sam looked over when a whimper came from the bed._

" _Harry, it's okay. You're save. Daddy's got you." Sam rubbed his thumb over Harry's hand and murmured to him. He was surprised when it worked and Harry slipped back into the calmness that was at before. Same held onto his son's hand as it went limp._

" _I'm never going to leave you Harry. I promise."_

The first thing that Harry was aware of was pain. He moaned and tried to shift but his body was too weak and he couldn't move. He whimpered as the pain consumed him. He froze as a hand ran through his hair.

"Harry it's okay. Daddy has you."

Harry wrenched open his eyes and saw a blurry outline of a man towering over him. The man brushed his hand against Harry's cheek.

"You're safe now. Don't be scared."

Harry tried to say something but his throat closed off. The man just patted his hand and continued rubbing his hand through Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the feeling of being accepted and loved warmed him.

**LINE BREAK**

Sam cradled his son's hand in his. His thumb was running over his son's soft skin. Harry's eyes were just like Lily's. He couldn't believe how green they were. Sam's eyes strayed back to Harry's limp form on the hospital bed but startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Dean.

"He woke up for a minute. He seemed to be in a lot of pain." Sam whispered. He looked up when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like I told you before Sammy. We are going to help him get through this."

Sam nodded and just went back to looking at his son. His beautiful, injured child that had gone through what no child should have to go through.

Sam stayed with Harry until visiting hours were over and he had to leave the hospital.

**LINE BREAK**

John listened to the message Dean had sent him in disbelief. Not only did he have a grandson, but that grandson was currently injured and had been abused. He had always thought that Dean would be the one to have a child pop out of nowhere. Not Sam.

He finished folding his shirts and placed them in his bag. He was going to see his grandson.

**LINE BREAK**

Vernon Dursley glared at the t.v screen wishing for that damn freak back so he could work out some anger. According to his boss the boy was a screamer. Vernon chuckled darkly as he thought about what ways the boy could be used. He had to get him back.

**LINE BREAK**  
Harry sat propped up against some pillows as he stared at the two men in the hospital room with him.

"You are my father?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The tall one, Sam he said his name was, said. "This is my brother Dean, he is your uncle." Harry winced at the word uncle and didn't see Sam's concerned gaze at him.

"I don't understand why you didn't come find me until now. I-" Harry's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know your parents were dead until a few months ago." Sam explained. Harry seemed to get anger and his body stiffened.

"I was sold to my uncles boss! I was scared! I had no idea what was going on! He hurt me!" Harry angrily yelled, swiping tears away that were forming in his eyes. "Why didn't you save me?" Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked down as they started shaking.

Sam stood in shock at all the accusations his son threw at him. Harry was right. He was a bad father. He had failed Harry the minute he had walked away from Harry.

A throat clearing brought all their attention to the door where John Winchester stood.

"Dean I got your message. I came to see if what you were telling me was true."

"It is true." Dean replied, quietly. John nodded in acceptance and walked over to Harry's slumped over form.

Harry tensed as John put his arm around him. Slowly as Harry got used to the contact his body relaxed. Somehow he felt safe in this stranger's arms.

"Just let it out." John said quietly. And Harry did. He sobbed.

*Sorry for ending it so soon! The next chapter will be longer. I'm working on it right now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-See chapter 1. I don't own anything.**

 **Brief note- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I am in the last semester of college and it has been kicking my butt! I finished my big project for my professional writing class so in celebration I looked over this chapter and decided to post it for you guys! I can never thank you enough for how patient you all have been with me! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Last time:_

 _Sam stood in shock at all the accusations his son threw at him. Harry was right. He was a bad father. He had failed Harry the minute he had walked away from Harry._

 _A throat clearing brought all their attention to the door where John Winchester stood._

" _Dean I got your message. I came to see if what you were telling me was true."_

" _It is true." Dean replied, quietly. John nodded in acceptance and walked over to Harry's slumped over form._

 _Harry tensed as John put his arm around him. Slowly as Harry got used to the contact his body relaxed. Somehow he felt safe in this stranger's arms._

" _Just let it out." John said quietly. And Harry did. He sobbed._

It had taken time but Harry had healed enough for the doctors to allow his father to check him out of the hospital. He would be sore for some time but he would eventually heal.

Harry watched the doctor talking to his father about the instructions of how to care for the still healing wounds on his body. He still couldn't believe that he had a father. He felt embarrassed that he broke down in front of his newfound family. It had helped, though, he felt lighter. He was drawn out of his thoughts as his father came and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Hey squirt, how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. Although he felt somewhat comfortable with his father, it was hard to break out of what Vernon had taught him about always being silent. Harry glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye only to see that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Sore."

His father's eyes saddened and he brushed his thumb against Harry's cheek.

"They are going to give you some pain medication that you can take at home when the medication they gave you here wears off."

"Okay"

Harry went back to staring at the wall, feeling awkward with his father. The man who had left him with the Dursley's, with that man. Harry clenched his eyes shut against the memories that pounded through his head.

***LINE BREAK***

Dean sat silently in the driver's seat as his nephew slept in the back of the Impala on the way back to the hotel they were staying at. Checking to make sure Harry was asleep in the back, he turned to his brother.

"How you feeling Sammy?"

"I don't know. I suddenly have a severely abused child to look after! He has been raped by monsters! How am I supposed to help him get over this? How can he even want to get to know me when I left him there?"

"Woah Sammy, don't get all chick flick on me. You are going to make a great father! You are not to blame! Harry's sick uncle is! If you keep blaming yourself, it will never help Harry get better!"

"Chick flick much?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to make your sorry ass feel better." Dean grumbled fondly and looked in the back seat, relieved to see that their bickering hadn't woken Harry up.

"Listen Sammy. Let's just get to the hotel and take it one day at a time healing your hurt child."

Sam sighed and agreed with Dean. He turned around in his seat and watched his sleeping child the rest of the way to the hotel.

***LINE BREAK***

Harry winced as the sun filtered through his closed eyes. He didn't want to come back to a reality where his father had finally come for him but too late, he was already broken. Harry tensed when he heard the door open and the voice of his father nearing his bed.

"Harry, child? It is time to wake up. I want to get some food in you."

Harry opened his eyes only to come face to face with his father's eyes. Harry's eyes widened and he backed off the bed so fast that his father didn't have time to grab him before he fell off the bed and against the wall.

"Harry are you okay?"

Sam rushed over to where Harry was huddled against the wall, trembling.

"Harry?"

Sam reached over and touched Harry's shoulder and to his surprise, Harry threw himself at him and huddled into his arms.

"Why didn't you come for me? He hurt me!" Harry sobbed out and hide his head against his father's chest. Sam could feel his shirt soaking with tears.

"Child, I-I'm so sorry. I wish I had come sooner."

Harry just sobbed and huddled against his father, feeling pain burning up his back as his body shook from his sobs. Through all the pain pushing on him, drowning him, he heard his father's voice close to his ear.

"Harry, it's okay. I love you. I'm so sorry Harry. It will all be okay."

Harry felt his father's hand run down his hair and his upper back. It felt soothing to him. He had never felt this safe before. Now he had his father. He had someone to hold him when it all came crashing down on him.

***That's it for now. I am going to try to update more regularly. Would you guys want a new chapter every Saturday or every Sunday? I'm trying to decide what would be better. Let me know what you guys want. ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-See chapter 1. Nothing is mine.**

 **Note: Hey guys thank you for your feedback. I will update every Saturday. It will mostly be this story but check out my other stories if this one isn't updated on Saturday. It might be one of those. Anyway, this chapter is coming early because I am going to Yellowstone Park with my family over the weekend and I won't be able to update on Saturday so you guys get a chapter early this week. YAY! So excited! Enjoy!**

 _Last Time:_

 _Harry felt his father's hand run down his hair and his upper back. It felt soothing to him. He had never felt this safe before. Now he had his father. He had someone to hold him when it all came crashing down on him._

Sam held Harry until he fell asleep. He moved Harry back to the bed and tucked in the covers around him. Harry curled over on his side and sighed in his sleep. Sam lingered a few more moments watching his son sleep.

"Love you buddy." Sam leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. He brushed a lock of hair off Harry's forehead. He made sure Harry was under the blankets and he went to the adjacent room where his dad and Dean were waiting for him. He closed the door behind himself softly, not wanting to wake his sleeping son.

His father was cleaning his gun at the table, Dean was relaxing on a bed browsing through the t.v. channels. Dean looked up as Sam entered the room.

"Harry asleep?" Dean asked as Sam sat down on the bed.

"Yeah after he had a nightmare or something. He freaked out. I got him asleep a while ago. I couldn't leave, I was just watching him sleep."

"You're a good father Sammy."

Sam smiled at Dean and looked over to his father who cleared his throat.

"I would like you to explain why I have a grandson."

Sam looked towards Dean and back to his dad.

"I thought Dean told you in the voicemail he left for you."  
"He only told me that your son was in the hospital and that you needed me."

Sam took a deep breath and then continued.

"I meet Lily years ago. We were together one night and she came and told me five months later that she was pregnant. I am ashamed to admit it but I left her because I was scared to be a father. I got a letter a couple of days ago that Lily sent the day before she died. She met some police officer who took care of her and Harry when he was born. They were killed by a terrorist James was hunting, who masquerades as a school teacher. She said a guy named Tom Riddle was trying to find me and can help with Harry if needed."

Sam looked at his father's face.

"I'm disappointed you left her while she was pregnant, but I am proud of you for stepping up and taking care of Harry now."

Sam looked shocked at his father. He had never said he was proud of him before. Even Dean was looking at him shocked.

"In the morning, I'll be headed out."

"You're leaving already?" Dean asked frowning.

"Yes, there is some demon activity in Missouri. I'm headed over there. Dean you can join me while Sam takes care of Harry."

"I'm going to stay with Harry and Sam actually."

John looked at Dean shocked. Dean just stared back.

"I want to get to know my nephew. I'm not going to leave him. He has already had enough trust issues. I'm not causing him anymore."

John just nodded once, then turned back to finish cleaning the gun he had been working on before. Dean sat back against the bed and Sam sat on the other side of Dean. Sam leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Thinking about Lily and how he could ever help his son deal with the traumatic experiences he has gone through in the short amount of time that he had been alive.

A scream came from Harry's room and Sam bolted up from the bed and was in Harry's room before John and Dean had time to react. Dean followed Sam and looked into the room. Sam was sitting on Harry's bed, his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry's face was pressed into Sam's chest. Dean could hear sobs as Sam tried to calm down his hysterical son. Dean watched Sam rock slowly on the bed, rubbing Harry's back.

Sam stood up and maneuvered Harry onto the bed. He smoothed the covers back over his son. He looked over at Dean and nodded towards the door.

"You good?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. I'll just sleep next to him. See you in the morning."

Dean walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sam got into some sweatpants and lay down next to his son, hoping that his presence would help soothe Harry somewhat. Sam slipped his arms under his head and drifted off into sleep.

*Okay that's it for this update. Have a good weekend and enjoy life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1. Nothing is mine sadly :(**

 **Yay! It is the weekend. Time for some sleep and time for another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Last time:_

 _A scream came from Harry's room and Sam bolted up from the bed and was in Harry's room before John and Dean had time to react. Dean followed Sam and looked into the room. Sam was sitting on Harry's bed, his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry's face was pressed into Sam's chest. Dean could hear sobs as Sam tried to calm down his hysterical son. Dean watched Sam rock slowly on the bed, rubbing Harry's back._

 _Sam stood up and maneuvered Harry onto the bed. He smoothed the covers back over his son. He looked over at Dean and nodded towards the door._

 _"You good?" Dean whispered._

 _"Yeah. I'll just sleep next to him. See you in the morning."_

 _Dean walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sam got into some sweatpants and lay down next to his son, hoping that his presence would help soothe Harry somewhat. Sam slipped his arms under his head and drifted off into sleep._

Harry woke the next morning finding himself snuggled up against his father. He had never been comforted by a person this close to him. If someone got close to him it was usually to hurt him. It was nice to feel safe with someone for once.

Harry looked over at his father and got up slowly out of bed so he didn't wake his father up. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw Dean's bed was empty. He walked over to the kitchen area and saw Dean sitting at the table typing on the laptop. Dean looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, not sure if he was uncomfortable with the question because where the pain he was feeling located or because he had never had anyone ask him how he was before. It was all new to him.

"Seriously kid can I get you anything? Are you in pain?"

Dean could see that Harry was unsure of how to answer the question and just stood there awkwardly. Dean popped open the pain prescription bottle that they had received at the hospital. He slid the required dose over to Harry along with a glass of water to help him get the pills down. He focused on the screen of his laptop when he saw Harry reach out and take the water and the pills. Dean noticed that Harry's hand shook as he held the water glass to his mouth. Harry was probably feeling some pain with everything that the poor kid had gone through.

Harry set the glass back on the table when he was finished drinking. He looked back towards where Sam was still sleeping. He looked at Dean and then decided to sit down across from him so that he was far enough away that he could get away if he needed to.

"You go to school?" Dean asked as he watched Harry glancing anxiously back at him and then Sam.

"Y-yeah. With my cousin."

"Bet that wasn't fun."

Harry shook his head at Dean's question.

"No, I wasn't allowed to do better than him in school."

Dean felt his heart break as he watched Harry look down at his lap keeping his eyes away from looking into Dean's eyes.

"If you want, we can get you back into school. This time you will be allowed to do as best as you can."

"Really?"

Dean's heart panged as Harry's bright green eyes stared into his.

"Yes." Dean said simply. Not having any more words to say. He was surprised when Harry jumped into his arms and hugged him. Dean wrapped his arms around Harry and rocked back and forth, glad for the brief moment that Harry allowed him to hug him.

Sam watched from the bed, heart breaking at what his son had revealed and seeing Harry allow someone other than him to have contact with him. Sam closed his eyes, letting Dean and Harry have this moment together.

***LINE BREAK***

Tom Riddle stared in shock at the letter that had been delivered to him. It was a letter from Sam, Harry's father, that explained all that Harry had gone through at the hands of his despicable uncle.

"I'm so sorry Harry, if I had just kept looking longer you might have been safe." Tom clutched the letter to his chest. He didn't know how Sam had managed to find him and send the letter. He looked at the stamp mark and decided to join Sam and Harry.

***LINE BREAK***

Dumbledore looked at the picture of Harry he had stolen from the Potter's house after he killed James and Lily. _He is the one that got away. I have to find him._ Dumbledore put the picture on his desk as a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter!"

One of the teachers, Mr. Hagrid, guided a student into his office.

"This one's been stealing supplies from my closet."

"Thank Mr. Hagrid. I will deal with it."

Hagrid nodded and left. Ron Weasley stared at the headmaster while tapping his foot nervously on the ground.

"Now Mr. Weasley, let's talk about your punishment."

***LINE BREAK***

Harry looked up from Dean's embrace as his dad entered the kitchen area.

"Hi Harry. Did you sleep good?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table.

Harry nodded at his father and slid off of Dean. Harry sat in his father's lap and hugged him.

"Thank you for helping me last night."

Sam felt his son whisper against his ear.

"Of course, buddy."

Sam hugged his son tight to him and then let him go.

"How about some breakfast? Anybody hungry?"

Dean's head immediately shot up and waved his hand around.

"I am!" Dean did a little dance shouting and waving his arms around. He grinned back at Sam when Harry's laughter reached him.

Okay this is it for this chapter. Now that we have been introduced to Dumbledore and Tom Riddle it is going to get intense. See you guys next week!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. My laptop broke and I have been without a computer for a couple of months. I just got a new computer and so I am just reading through the stuff that I have.

Regarding my stories:

Sam's Son will be rewritten. I will be taking the original story down when I have posted the chapter of the new version so that you that are following this story will know when the new chapter will be up.

A Prince's Consort is still in progress. It has been put on hold momentarily while I get the new chapter of Sam's Son up.

Little Brother is also going to be rewritten. This one will be updated as soon as Sam's Son has a few chapters. Like what I am doing with Sam's Son the current version will stay up until I have the first chapter of the new version posted.

Unseen Love is going to be rewritten as well. However, it is not a priority like the three other stories that will probably be updated first.

Again, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to writing. I just have to figure out when I have time to write between home life (which is pretty crappy right now) and managing a full time job. Have a great rest of your weekend and I will see you guys soon!


End file.
